Ensorcelés
by Freakobrien
Summary: Derek est l'alpha de la meute, et vit un amour idyllique avec Monroe, une nouvelle louve arrivée en ville depuis plusieurs mois, quand il découvre l'existence d'un sort permettant d'augmenter ses pouvoirs. Pour cela, il se retrouvera lié avec son âme sœur. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'être accidentellement lié à Stiles Stilinski n'est pas une partie de plaisir ...
1. Explication

Salut à tous !

Avant de commencer la fiction, je vais éclaircir quelques détails.

Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Jeff Davis ! Seule Monroe a été créée de toutes pièces. Ainsi que quelques autres personnages secondaires qui arriveront vers la suite.

Derek est donc le loup-garou grognon que nous connaissons tous, et Stiles l'adolescent hyperactif. La meute est composée de Monroe, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd et Erica, ainsi que d'un Peter un peu trop souvent dans leurs pattes. Mais après tout, on l'aime bien, ce bon vieil oncle sénile ! Ah, et Scott est encore éperdument amoureux d'une certaine chasseuse appelée Allison Argent. Et bien entendu, les parents sont toujours comme on les aime, avec notre cher Shérif Stilinski, Melissa McCall et Chris Argent !

Mh, que dire de plus ... L'action se situe aux environs de la fin de la saison 2. Après l'épisode du méchant kanima et de pépé Argent, donc. Le calme et la sérénité semble être revenu sur la petite ville de Beacon Hills depuis déjà plusieurs mois ...

Jusqu'au jour où ... Derek décide de s'allier à Monroe pour augmenter son pouvoir, sans penser une seule seconde se retrouver ensorcelés à Stiles ...


	2. Chapter 1 : The golden age is over

Voici donc le chapitre 1 :)

Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, exceptée Monroe qui a l'immense chance de m'appartenir niark niark niark.

C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuel

Dont le rating est M.

Bonne lecture, j'espère :)

* * *

 **Chapitre I : The Golden age is over**

« - Bouge toi! C'est l'heure ! »

Pour bien commencer une journée typique d'un adolescent typique de la ville de Beacon Hills, tout commençait par … Adolescent typique ? Il fallait avouer qu'à côté de ses amis lycanthropes, kanima et chose non identifiée, le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais sans ces _détails_ , Stiles Stilinski était certainement la personne la plus insupportable et la plus étrange de la ville.

Enfin bref. Pour commencer une journée typique d'un adolescent typiquement Stilinski de la ville de Beacon Hills, tout débutait par une course effrénée dans les escaliers, une arrivée fracassante à la table du déjeuné à laquelle il collait un rapide baisé sur le front de son shérif de père, puis enfin par une nouvelle course effrénée jusqu'à sa jeep.

Jusque là, tout va bien.

Puis Stiles retrouvait ses amis devant le lycée. Rien n'était donc censé troubler les apparences tranquilles de la ville. Mais Beacon Hills avait prouvé plus d'une fois à ses habitants qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

OOO

Comme à leurs habitudes après les cours, la petite meute était réunie dans l'appartement de Derek, en centre ville. En effet, l'alpha avait finalement décidé de quitter son manoir, devenu trop dangereux et trop isolé. Même s'il devait avouer que son ancienne demeure lui manquait, l'homme avait finit par s'y faire.

Dernièrement, aucune affaire de meurtre étrange n'avait éclaté, ce qui permettait à chacun de vaquer à ses occupations sans plus s'en soucier. Peter feuilletait le journal, Erica et Lydia papotaient activement et Jackson les écoutait vaguement tout en pianotant sur son portable. Boyd et Isaac se trouvaient dans la cuisine, s'étant lancés le pari fou de réussir à préparer quelque chose de comestible pour le goûté.

 _« Et Derek est encore et toujours avec Monroe. Ils peuvent pas se lâcher un peu. C'est vaguement dégueulasse de se dire qu'en ce moment même, ils sont entrain de faire des trucs pas très … Oh mon dieu Stiles, c'est horrible ! Enlève cette image de Monroe entrain de lui griffer le dos. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, il doit en avoir de sacrées marques le Derek … Eh, s'il se transformait pendant … ? Pire, s'ils se transformaient tous les deux ?! »_

"- Ça se passe comment si deux loups garous se transforment pendant qu'ils … Enfin vous voyez.

\- Non, on voit pas Stiles, lui répondit Peter d'un air ennuyé en tournant sa page.

\- Pendant qu'ils … Que … Qu'ils exhibent leurs poils ? »

Tous se stoppèrent pour venir le fixer. Il aurait même pu penser que les deux apprentis cuistots allaient débarquer de la cuisine pour le …

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui va exhiber ses poils ? Demanda Isaac en accourant, la spatule en l'air.

\- Je rêve où Boyd a un tablier « Je suis la reine des quiches » ? S'horrifia Erica.»

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards convergèrent vers Peter, qui haussa les épaules :

« - Y avait plus que ça dans ce stupide magasin ! »

Stiles se fit la réflexion que pour un homme sanguinaire, ça la foutait plutôt mal, mais se retint à temps. Après tout, il avait posé une question qui méritait une réponse.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors je l'ai pris, grogna l'aîné en lui lançant un regard noir. Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à m'en trouver un plus viril.

\- Mais non ! Ma question !

\- Laquelle ? T'en poses des tas, soupira Scott qui tentait de se concentrer sur son problème de mathématiques.

\- Celle de la transformation !

\- Ah. »

Stiles attendit, impatient, avant de se récolter un mémorable « On sait pas » collectif.

« - On sait pas ? C'est jamais arrivé ?

\- On se préoccupe pas vraiment de la vie sexuelle de nos collègues loups-garous, soupira Isaac, la spatule sur la hanche.

\- Surtout quand on n'en a pas, railla Jackson. »

Le bouclé haussa vaguement les épaules, sans s'ombrager de la pique du blond.

« - Je suppose que ça doit faire comme les chiens, murmura pensivement le jeune hyperactif en pinçant les lèvres. Boyd, Erica, vous devriez …

\- Si tu me demandes si on a déjà fini comme des chiens en plein accouplement, c'est toi qui risque très prochainement de plus pouvoir t'accoupler, le prévient Erica, le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Le jeune brun battit en retraite, jusqu'à l'intervention du noir de la troupe :

« - Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pense à ce que fait Derek et sa compagne, sifflota Lydia d'un air innocent. »

Tous se mirent à rire, alors que Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de prouver le contraire. Dans ses tentatives désespérées, il croisa les sourcils froncés de Scott. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, avant de sourire légèrement. _Bizarre_.

Au même moment, Derek et Monroe firent irruption dans la salle commune. Il fallait bien avouer que cette dernière était belle. Blonde, les cheveux courts et ondulés, des yeux bleus magnifiques et des atouts non négligeables … Monroe n'était pas simplement digne d'un mannequin, elle avait du panache et un côté rebelle qui ne laissait pas les garçons de la meute insensible. Du moins, excepté Stiles. Cette fois-ci, Scott eut l'air franchement étonné.

Le couple se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Boyd blêmit :

« - Merde mec, ils …

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le hurlement loup-garou qui échappa à Derek fit grimacer tout le monde. Visiblement, l'alpha venait de découvrir l'état post apocalypse de la cuisine …

OOO

« - Stiles ?

\- Oui Scottie ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de faire quoi là ? T'as posé deux questions à la suite je te signale.

\- Pourquoi ton cœur s'est accéléré quand Lydia a parlé de Derek et Monroe ? Et encore plus quand ils sont arrivés ? »

Stiles évita un écureuil qui semblait avoir la ferme intention de se suicider et reprit difficilement le contrôle de sa jeep en pestant.

« - Tes pouvoirs de lycanthropes commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système, grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard en coin.

\- Stiles, tu sais, je suis ton meilleur ami. Alors mon devoir est de prendre soin de toi … »

 _« Oui. Bien sûr. Et c'est qui qui prend soin de toi depuis que t'es devenu un de ces louveteaux poilus qui galopent à la pleine lune en jappant, Scottie ? »_

« - … Alors il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Et à Derek.

\- Je fais toujours attention à moi et à Derek ! »

Face au regard plus qu'éloquent de son meilleur ami, Stiles haussa les épaules :

« - Enfin, la plupart du temps.

\- …

\- Ok, _de temps en temps_ ! Ça m'arrive ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention aux états d'âmes meurtrières de ce loup-garou ronchon.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que Monroe est dans les parages, ton cœur s'accélère Stiles ! Si Derek est au courant que tu convoites sa femme, t'es dans la merde, et tu m'y envoies aussi.»

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche avant de pousser un soupire désespéré. Scott était tellement naïf et … Idiot.

« - Scottie, y a des jours où je me demande si la morsure t'as vraiment rendu plus instinctif ... »

OOO

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, son père n'était toujours pas rentré. L'adolescent fronça le nez :

 _« Bizarre. S'il n'est pas rentré à cette heure là, c'est qu'il y a un problème … et dans cette ville, les problèmes ont souvent un rapport avec la bande de bestioles qui me servent de potes. »_

Le brun tourna les talons et remonta dans sa voiture, bien décidé à trouver de quoi il en retournait le plus rapidement possible.

OOO

« - Oui, une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans. Elle a été dépecée. »

Oui, en effet, l'adolescente avait été découpée en petits morceaux, et les enquêteurs ne les avaient pas encore tous trouvés. Stiles grimaça en avisant le bout de corps qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. La scène avait été d'une rare violence, une véritable boucherie, et tout portait à croire que le surnaturel avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Le semblant de normalité qu'ils avaient retrouvé venait d'être balayer ...

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière et maintenu par le pull. Son cœur se remit à battre en avisant son père :

« - Ah papa, tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses …

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! Murmura l'homme, en tentant tout de même de crier, ce qui était plutôt un drôle de mélange.

\- Rien, je passais par ici, et …

\- Rentre à la maison immédiatement ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas mis tes empreintes partout !

\- Oh, tu sais, depuis le temps que je viens enquêter et que tu n'as jamais trouvé mes em … _Oups_. »

Stiles se rendit compte de sa gaffe en voyant le regard de son père. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure en rentrant chez lui.

« - Je blague. Je viendrais jamais te faire de l'ombre sur tes propres affaires ! »

L'adolescent évita prestement la main de son père qui s'apprêtait à l'attraper de nouveau, et galopa jusqu'à sa voiture.

John Stilinski soupira. Devoir surveiller cette énergumène était parfois extrêmement épuisant …

OOO

« - T'as pu voir ses blessures, demanda Scott, affalé sur la table pour échapper au regard du professeur.

\- Mec, c'étaient même plus des blessures, elle était carrément déchiquetée !

\- Un loup tu crois ?

\- Ça m'en avait bien l'air, affirma Stiles en croisant le regard intéressé de Jackson. Eh blondie, arrête de nous regarder comme ça, je sais que t'en pinces pour moi, mais quand même ... »

Cette remarque lui valut un signe de doigt de la part du jeune loup, qui souffla à l'intention de Scott, étant trop loin pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre.

« - Tu peux traduire, demanda ce dernier. Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais j'ai pas encore vos pouvoirs canins.

\- Il demande si tu connais son identité.

\- Vu à quoi ça ressemblait, je pense qu'ils vont mettre du temps avant de la trouver … J'irais fouiner tout à l'heure. Mais t'aurais dû voir ça … De la vraie pâtée pour chien. »

Les loups-garous de la salle grognèrent légèrement à l'entente de cette réplique, agrandissant encore le sourire de l'hyperactif. Faire des railleries sur la condition de ses amis étaient vraiment réjouissant.

« - Si jamais tu arrives à avoir des infos, rejoints à l'appartement de Derek après les cours.

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Scott haussa un sourcil faussement sévère, et son ami préféra ne pas insister. Après tout, leur passage dans la classe supérieure n'était pas dans la meilleure voie s'ils continuaient ainsi.

OOO

« - Shella Edwin, déclara Stiles en claquant le dossier sur la table. 16 ans. Elle était au lycée de Beacon Hills, habitait juste à côté du vidéoclub, et était la meilleure du groupe des filles en saut de haie. D'ailleurs, j'ai des infos intéressantes. »

La photo d'un petit groupe en tenues de soirée rejoignit rapidement les autres documents, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis.

« - Hm. En tout cas elles sont très mignonnes, commenta Peter.

\- Lâche cette photo espèce de vieux pervers ! Ordonna Stiles en reprenant le cliché. À part le fait qu'elles soient très mignonnes, du moins pour toutes personnes de moins de trente ans … Rajouta-t-il avec un œil noir pour le plus vieux. Qu'est-ce que vous remarquez ?

\- La robe de celle à droite ne va pas du tout avec son collier ? Tenta Lydia avec ironie.

\- Merci Lydia pour cette réplique super intéressante. Mais enfin ça saute aux yeux ! Shella n'est pas sur la photo ! »

Face aux airs toujours plus perdus de sa meute, Stiles soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse tout lui même.

« - Bon, vu que vous êtes seulement doués pour sortir vos griffes de vos papattes, je vais vous aider un peu. Toutes les filles de la photo faisaient parti du groupe féminin d'athlétisme, duquel Shella était la présidente. En fouillant sur facebook, merci Dieu pour la création de ce réseau social, j'ai pu voir qu'une soirée avait été organisée comme chaque année. Les filles se font, genre, une petite bouffe et un bowling, ou n'importe quelle autre activité que font les filles … Enfin voilà, je peux pas trop parler, je suis pas une fille. Mais je m'égare. Bref. Cependant, cette année, il manquait Shella. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'une présidente raterait la fête annuelle de son groupe ? »

Stiles trépignait d'impatience. Il avait hâte que ses amis découvrent la réelle nature de la victime. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir saisi.

« - Parce que c'était la pleine lune, répondit Peter.

\- Merci Peter ! S'exclama Stiles. Ça fait du bien de voir que quelqu'un dans cette pièce partage mon intelligence.

\- Tu parles d'un loup-garou psychopathe, marmonna Isaac. Pas sûr que ça soit un compliment.

\- Merci beaucoup Isaac, tu sauras que l'ouïe des loups-garous, même psychopathe, ne se détériore pas avec l'âge comme chez les humains.

\- Encore heureux, à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais sourd, railla le bouclé.

\- Et si elle était simplement ailleurs ce jour là ? Demanda Boyd, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la petite broutille des deux autres. Elle pouvait très bien être parti en voyage … Ou être malade.

\- Désolé de t'apprendre ça Boyd, mais dans cette ville, on a plus de chance de tomber sur un lycée qui se transforme en loup que sur un lycéen malade ... »

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dans tous les cas, le problème méritait qu'on s'y attaque le plus rapidement possible.

« - Je peux savoir où est Derek, questionna soudainement Lydia. Il est censé être l'alpha, non ?

\- Il est trop occupé à jouer avec son nouvel os, répondit Stiles, acerbe. »

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Isaac, mais le jeune homme ne fit aucune remarque.

« - On est censés faire quoi, maintenant ? Insista la rouquine.

\- Quelqu'un doit aller chercher Derek. »

Comme tous les regards convergeaient vers le seul humain sans pouvoir de la bande, Stiles eut un hoquet étonné :

« - Et pourquoi moi ?!

\- Parce que t'as l'habitude de te faire frapper par Derek. Allez, Stiles, arrête de faire le gosse et va le chercher ! »

L'hyperactif poussa un soupire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement, et escalada les escaliers menant aux chambres. Autant en finir le plus tôt possible. Arrivé devant la porte de celle que Derek partageait avec Monroe, il posa son oreille sur le chambranle. Visiblement, il ne risquait pas d'interrompre les deux tourtereaux dans une activité … Qui risquait fort de heurter sa sensibilité.

Il toqua donc. Une fois. Deux fois … à la cinquième tentative infructueuse, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce.

Seule Monroe se trouvait sur le lit, profondément endormie, ce qui étonna Stiles. Bizarre que ses réflexes de loup-garou ne l'aient pas poussée à lui sauter à la gorge. Il en profita cependant pour observer son corps à moitié dénudé.

Stiles avait depuis quelques temps digéré le fait qu'il pouvait aussi être attiré par les garçons. S'il avait tourné son questionnement sur sa sexualité à la dérision, il devait bien avouer que ça l'avait vraiment travaillé. Mais sa petite troupe avait déjà assez à faire avec leurs problèmes sans s'encombrer du virement de bord d'un humain hyperactif.

Cependant, là, debout face à cette femme et ne ressentant pas le moindre désir, le jeune homme se demanda s'il avait déjà été réellement attiré par le sexe féminin. Pas seulement par petit béguin adolescent, parce qu'il en trouvait une jolie ou parce qu'on lui avait toujours dit qu'un garçon devait aller avec une fille.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Derek arriver, une serviette passée autours de la taille :

« - Tu fiches quoi ici ?! »

Stiles sursauta et faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Derek.

\- Répond !

\- Je venais te réveiller, on a des nouvelles de la fille qu'on a retrouvé. Enfin, pas vraiment de nouvelles, vu que la pauvre est à la morgue découpée en morceaux. Tu sais s'ils recousent les parties du corps avant de nous mettre dans le cercueil ? Non parce que ça doit être plutôt glauque, d'avoir un morceaux de doigt ici, une fesse là-bas … Bref, on a vraiment besoin de l'alpha.

\- Je vais descendre. »

Derek se tourna pour fouiller dans son armoire, quand la blonde sur le lit s'étira paresseusement :

« - Salut Stiles. Tu vas bien ? »

Le petit brun s'apprêtait à répondre, quand le loup le coupa :

« - Il va bien. »

Son regard noir lui fit comprendre qu'il devait les laisser. Grommelant, Stiles fit demi-tour. C'était sans compter l'incident de toute à l'heure, qui avait légèrement relevé le tapis. Stiles se prit les pieds dedans, pour la deuxième fois, et s'étala au sol sous le glapissement étonné de Monroe.

« - Ça va ? S'inquiéta Derek en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ricana l'adolescent en se mettant à genoux. »

Derek haussa les épaules, vexé. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, et l'alpha fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa petite meute. Tous les regards se baissèrent subitement, et Stiles sentit ses joues s'embraser.

Dans la précipitation, le plus vieux n'avait pas bien retenu sa serviette, et sa position était plus qu'ambiguë. Et surtout, elle lui permettait de ne pas en louper une miette.

« - Les enfants, nous avons ici le parfait spécimen de la famille Hale, se vanta Peter en gonflant le torse.

\- Y a pas que le spécimen qui est parfait, ricana Isaac. »

Lydia hocha la tête d'un air parfaitement d'accord. Derek remonta prestement sa serviette, l'air encore plus agacé que d'habitude :

« - Sortez de ma chambre ! »

OOO

« - Bilinski ! Arrête de courir partout le museau en l'air, et regarde tes coéquipiers bon sang ! »

Stiles se fit la réflexion que niveau museau, il était le moins bien placé, mais n'en dit rien. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la énième faute sur son nom de famille, et se repositionna sur le terrain.

« - Prend exemple sur McCall ! Il a fait de gros progrès ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Bien entendu qu'il avait fait de gros progrès. Et pas seulement dans le domaine du lacross.

Le match reprit donc. Mais comment était-il censé se démarquer entre Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson ? Lui n'avait aucun pouvoirs pouvant supprimer sa maladresse !

« - Bilinski, à droite ! À droite ! »

Stiles accéléra. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette bande de tricheurs, non ? Il était presque arrivé à hauteur de son adversaire, quand un choc se fit ressentir dans son tibia, puis se prolongea dans tout son corps.

L'adolescent chuta au sol dans un bruit mât, et il se passa quelques secondes avant que le sifflement suraiguë du coach ne se fasse entendre. Stiles poussa un gémissement de douleur et se tourna sur le dos.

« - Ne bouge pas, lui commanda Scott en arrivant à sa hauteur. T'as la tête qui tourne ?

\- Ça va aller Scottie, c'est pas comme si c'était la centième fois que je me gamelle sur ce terrain …

\- ON SE POUSSE ! Ordonna le coach en accourant. Bilinski ! J'ai combien de doigt ?

\- Normalement vingt si vous êtes correctement formé, mais je doute que ce soit votre cas …

\- Il va bien, soupira Scott en le redressant.

\- Amène-le aux vestiaires avant que moi et ma main mal-formée on ne l'envoie à l'infirmerie, répondit l'adulte avant de disperser le petit groupe. »

Le bêta s'exécuta, emmenant son ami avec lui. Ce dernier grimaça en posant le pieds par terre. Il allait avoir un beau bleu tout de même.

« -T'as fait un de ses vols planés, commenta Scott. Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester entier.

\- C'est pas ma faute si un bouffon m'a foutu un coup de cross dans les jambes, soupira Stiles.

\- T'as pu voir qui c'était ? Demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai absolument rien vu. »

Ouais. Ça, Stiles l'avait remarqué. Certaines personnes avaient la fâcheuse tendance de ne rien saisir avant qu'on ne leur explique. L'adolescent ne savait pas encore si c'était lié à une espèce de naïveté ou d'égoïsme. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement une manière de se protéger de la vérité : en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

 _« Je crois que tu parles plus du même sujet là ... »_

Bref. Ils était en milieu de semaine, et l'hyperactif avait déjà chuté deux fois en deux jours, retrouvé un corps dépecé et fouillé dans les affaires de son père.

Visiblement, _tout_ était habituel.

 _« Le danger avec les activités de la routine, c'étaient qu'elles devenaient très rapidement ennuyeuses. L'ennui atrophie les sens. » - Dune._

* * *

Voilà, déjà la fin ! Ou alors, enfin, si vous avez pas aimé et que ça a été un véritable calvaire de lire …

Enfin bref, dans tous les cas, si vous lisez cette note de bas de page, bonjour :) ! Alors, je tenais à dire que heum … Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment une débutante sur ce site, et je n'ai pas encore toutes les clefs en main pour bien gérer. J'ai plutôt été habituée à skyrock en fait … Euh bref, on s'en fiche.

Donc je risque d'avoir quelques petits problèmes au début, que ça soit de mise en page ou de réponse … D'ailleurs, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews, normalement je vous ai répondu, sauf à , mais saches que tu es ma première aha donc merci à toi aussi ! Merci pour les follow et les fav aussi, vous êtes trop cools :)

Passons donc au chapitre. J'avais pour habitude d'en faire entre une dizaine de page et une vingtaine, mais avant ils pouvaient atteindre une trentaine, donc si la longueur est gênante, je peux m'adapter ! Mais ce chapitre se devait d'être court, je le considère plutôt comme une sorte de « deuxième prologue », car il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose grand-chose … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, laissons souffler la meute, et surtout notre petit Stiles :)

Ah oui euh, aussi, j'ai appris que le nom du shérif n'est pas réellement John, mais comme il est utilisé dans beaucoup de fiction, j'ai préféré garder :)

Quant à Lydia, elle sait qu'elle a des pouvoirs mais ne sait pas encore qu'elle est une banshee. Il me semble que c'est le cas dans le série, mais ça remonte, donc …

Ah et, aussi, mon twitter est **freakobrien**. N'hésitez pas à me follow, je follow back !

Ok, cette note de bas de page est … trois fois trop longue ? Je ferrais mieux la prochaine fois !

Bonne soirée xX

\- Chanson du titre au fait: The golden age ; Woodkid-


End file.
